


What is Happiness?

by basednoiz



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Crying, Cuddling, Cute, M/M, about it, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basednoiz/pseuds/basednoiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble of Shinji trying to define happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is Happiness?

"Shinji, what is happiness for you?"

The question caught him off guard, he'd never really thought about the topic thoroughly enough. He snuggled closer to his boyfriend. 

"What do you mean?"

"Well, how would you define happiness?"

"A good feeling," Shinji answered. That was his best definition; he's never really felt 'happy' or anything. 

"What makes you feel good?" Kaworu's brows furrowed slightly. 

"Being here with you I guess. Everything that makes me worry seems to fade when you're around," he cringed slightly after hearing the words spoken. 

"What worries you?"

"Everything,"

"Everything?" Kaworu looked down at Shinji, who had his face buried in the white haired boy's chest, "like what Shinji?"

"Piloting the Eva, fearing death, wanting to die, people leaving me forever, trying to find happiness," 

"I'll never leave you, I promise!" He squeezed the small boy. 

"..."

"Shinji?"

"..."

"You know that right?"

"You're the closest thing to happiness I've got, I'm just afraid that-" Shinji looked at the wall.

"What is it?"

Shinji took a deep breath and clenched his fists. His jaw was clenched so tight he thought it was going to break. 

"Tell me,"

"I'm afraid that you'll betray my feelings too," he swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat.

Kaworu lifted Shinji's head with a finger under his chin. His eyes were sad. Great he made Kaworu sad, he didn't deserve him. He averted his eyes from the pretty, pale boy. 

He just stared at shinji. 

"I'd never do that. I just want you to be happy,"

Shinji's chest got tight; he grabbed at Kaworu's sides. He felt heavy. He didn't know if the tears pouring from his eyes were of sadness or other means. 

"Kaworu," he whispered. 

"I love you Shinji,"

"I love you too!" Shinji cried between sobs. 

He didn't know if he would ever feel happiness, but he knew that being with Kaworu made him feel something close. Maybe, just maybe, this... This is happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Please request if you want


End file.
